Scarlet and the Spider
by MrYoungandBrave1
Summary: Shortly after Age of Ultron, Peter Parker was bitten by a spider. He is hired by SHIELD and works as Agent Spiderman. When Aunt may is killed in a car crash, Natasha adopts Peter. After SHIELD collapse he moves into Avengers Compound. Wanda and Peter end up getting close. Can he keep his identity secret? Can he balance the life of a hero and high school life?
1. Prologue

Richard and Mary Parker were very two of the best SHIELD agents Nick Fury had ever worked with. When Mary became pregnant he was sorry to see them go, but he knew it would be unfair to their child and them if he asked them to stay.

Richard decided to use his skills to help people. He started working at Oscorp, specifically in the creation of cross-species genetically altered animals. What if he could give a person the ability to regrow a limb? His work would save lives.

That is when he got the call. Nick Fury had discovered that Oscorp were going to use his research for their sinister purposes. They were going to use the genetically altered, radioactive spiders he had created to give HYDRA an army of super soldiers. HYDRA had always wanted to create an army of super soldiers, ever since Captain America. Now they were going to use his research to finally achieve their goal.

He couldn't let that happen. He killed every spider he could, destroyed every sample of venom of the spiders. He wiped all the data from the computer system. He wiped all the backup data, even the ghost drives Oscorp had worked so hard to conceal.

He left Oscorp, on his way home he called Director Fury, asking for a favor. If they were going to get away, they needed to get on a private jet and leave immediately. When he got home he grabbed the emergency bags that he and Mary had from their old SHIELD days.

They left Peter with his brother Ben and his wife May. They would be putting them in terrible danger, but it was the only way Peter would be safe. The only way he could live a normal life. The life he and Mary had sworn they would give him.

They arrived at the airport and went straight to the private jet Fury had gotten for them. It was only at 30,000 feet, halfway over the Atlantic Ocean, when they heard it. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. They both knew immediately what it was. BOMB. He closed his eyes, and knew nothing else.


	2. Chapter 1

Peter never knew that his parents had been murdered. All he remembers is a knock on the front door, coming downstairs and seeing a police officer talking to Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They started crying, and thanked the officer for coming. They had looked up and seen him standing on the stairs. He had been called down to them, and told that his parent's plane had crashed. They were dead. Their bodies forever lost at sea.

Peter opened his eyes to his alarm going off. Groaning he leant back on his pillow and shut his eyes. Uncle Ben came into the room, whistling cheerfully. Peter groaned as the curtain was opened, and sunlight came pouring into his room. "Come on Peter, you have to get ready for school." Uncle Ben said. "Unless you want to be late and miss your field trip." Peter opened his eyes and sat up. He looked over at his calendar, it wasn't the day of his field trip to Oscorp, which was next week. He glared at Uncle Ben as he left the room laughing. He was so excited for his field trip to Oscorp. Sure it was no Stark Industries, but it was far more advanced than say, Hammond Industries.

He was showered and came downstairs. He eat breakfast, brushed his teeth and headed off to school. He had just missed his train, so he forced to take a cab to school. Therefore he was running late. As he ran down the hall he literally ran into Gwen Stacy. 'Guess that's why they have don't run in the hallways signs up' he thought. Not wanting to be rude he said "Sorry". "No harm done" she replied. He had quickly gone to his locker, gotten his stuff, and we t to class. He knew to lay low and avoid Flash for the rest of the day. Gwen had finally agreed to go out with him and now they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Apparently she had been tutoring him, and they got to know each other. Peter was happy that Gwen was happy. She had been his best friend before high school.

It had been Harry Osborn, Ned Lees, Peter Parker, Michelle a Jones (MJ) and Gwen Stacy. Five young geniuses against the world. Harry was sent off to boarding school in London. Michelle had moved to Washington. Gwen had made new friends who had separated them and pushed Peter and Ned away. As it turns out Gwen shouldn't be friends with losers. If they were really Gwen's friends, they wouldn't drag her down with them. Gwen hadn't known what had happened, Peter guessed that she just assumed that that's what happens in life.

He met his best friend Ned at lunch. They talked about the announcement of how Tony Stark aka Iron man was bringing back the Stark Expo. They were both excited about it, but for different reasons. Ned wanted to see all the cool inventions, as he wanted to be a Scientific Journalist. His dream job would be writing for Scientific America. Peter wanted to not only see the cool inventions that people made, he wanted to talk with the scientists who made them. He wanted to talk to people who were just as passionate about science as he was.

He loved science, ever since he was little and his dad had told him about how he was going to one day give people back their limbs. He wanted to be just like his father, he wanted to be a scientist. He hoped he might get to meet Tony Stark, but he doubted it. Someone as brilliant as Tony Stark would never have time to talk to some high school kid. Peter wanted to work at Stark Industries. He wanted to use his gifts to help people.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Peter will not be dating Gwen or Michelle. MJ may end up becoming Pepper's assistant, but this story is strictly Peter/Wanda.

Just to clarify, I'm using the Amazing Spiderman's version of Flash and Gwen. Everyone else is the Spiderman Homecoming/Far from Home Cast.

I'm not sure if I'm going to have Flash become Venom, if I do he may be a villain.

He may also become Agent Venom of SHIELD.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

If anyone has any suggestions for a icon for me to use, please send it t me or send me a link. Credit will be given where it is due.

* * *

After school they went to Ned's house. Peter had checked with Uncle Ben and Aunt May, and they had told him he could go. They played video games, and talked about Star Wars. They are massive nerds, and they didn't just like Star Wars for being cool. They loved the idea of combing Technology with Nature to create something new. The perfect example of this was a lightsaber. Without the kyber crystal, you didn't have a lightsaber. Without the technology, you just had a crystal. You need the technology to give the kyber crystal life, and that is how you got the blade. Technology and Nature working together.

Peter also loved the idea of the lightsaber combat forms, and the different styles of fighting. He asked Uncle Ben if he could try karate when he was younger, but he didn't have fast enough reflexes, so he got hit a lot. Needless to say, he stopped going. He got beat up a lot at school. Eugene 'Flash' Thompson is a jerk, but Peter knew he only had to put with him for 4 years. Then it was off to MIT.

Peter was defiantly smart enough to attend now, but they simply didn't have the money. That's why he got a part time job working at Delmar's Deli-Grocery. He was saving up, so by the time he finished high school, he'd be able to afford to go to MIT. Mr Delmar was a good boss. At the end of every shift, Mr Delmar handed him an envelope with his pay for that day, and he gave him his favorite sandwich, winked, held one finger up to his lips and sent him on his way.

As it was a Friday, Peter spent the night at Ned's house. Ned's parents worked late on Fridays, so Peter and Ned watched a movie everything Friday. Peter would shower and walk home. They finished all their homework, ordered Chinese, and watched Avatar the Last Airbender. For dessert they had a Popsicle. It was called the Capsicle. It was dark blue, red and white horizontal strips repeating the whole ways down. Each had its own taste, blueberry, cherry, and lemon. As per usual they took a turn sleeping in a sleeping bag on Ned's carpeted bedroom floor or in his bed. It was Peter's turn to sleep in the bed. As he fell asleep, he hoped that he could talk to one of his father's old colleges. Uncle Ben told him what his father was like as a person. He wanted to know more about Richard Parker the scientist. That night he dreamt of the crazy things they'd see at the Stark Expo.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know the Capsicle joke doesn't work with the timeline, as this story is set before Ironman 2, which is before the first Avengers movie.

Peter will not be spying on Tony. That is Natasha's job. Peter will start working SHIELD, and then he might get a job at Stark Industries, before working with the Avengers.

Peter is going to work for SHIELD as Agent Spiderman. His suit he will use on stealth or infiltration mission will be called the 'Black Spider' suit.

Peter is going to develop his own gear, web-shooters and suits. No one else is going to be making for him, not SHIELD, not Tony. He may even be making gear for other heroes such as Black Widow or he might make arrows for Hawkeye.


	4. Chapter 3

Scarlet and the Spider.

Chapter 3

It was finally time, Peter was practically jumping up and down in his seat as the bus pulled up to Oscorp. He couldn't wait, he was rapidly going over everything he'd ever read about Oscorp. They supplied power to the entire city. Maxwell Dillon had worked out a way to harness electricity from electric eels. The only reason Oscorp had looked into clean energy was Stark Industries perfecting miniaturized arc reactor technology. It was far too dangerous to have everyone using arc reactor technology. The actual real life super-villain Iron Monger had stolen the very first miniaturized arc reactor, nearly killing Tony Stark. It was a miracle that no one had died, several people had been injured during the battle between Iron Monger and Iron Man.

Tony Stark was a superhero, how awesome was that. He was the first superhero since Captain America, the war hero. Peter had been to the Captain America museum, it was amazing. Peter's favourite part had been about Steve Rogers being declared unfit for active duty. Captain America had been beat up all the time, then he became the world's first superhero. When Peter had looked at Captain America, no Steve Rogers, he saw he was a hero without the serum. It was inspiring, to have someone just like him become someone so heroic, someone who was willing to sacrifice his life for the people he loved, and for innocent civilians.

Steve Rogers, Tony Stark were two of Peter's heroes, along with Uncle Ben and his father of course. Tony Stark was a genius, who was able to build a self-sustaining power source in a cave, with a bunch of scrap. Steve Rogers was a hero, inside and out, he Captain America for crying out loud. Bruce Banner's work in Gamma Radiation was unparalleled the scientific community. Jane Foster is one of the world's leading astrophysicists, the world's foremost astronomer. Yeah, Peter loved science, he was a nerd and proud of it. Peter has been told by several of his teachers, if he keeps up his grades, he'd be valedictorian. That would defiantly help him get into MIT, and then hopefully Stark Industries.

Author's Note:

Electro will show up, but much later down the line. I will slowly work in the sinister six, in my own way, but it will take time, so be patient.


	5. Chapter 4

Scarlet and the Spider

Chapter 4

Peter got off the bus, and was standing next to Ned, they were pushed to the back of the group. Typical, Peter thought, push the science nerds to the back away from the thing they were passionate about. Flash is a jock, he doesn't know what half the things are, but he is at the front. The tour guide came up and introduced herself as Miss Felicia Hardy. She had white hair, which looked almost silver. Peter thought that was unusual, but quickly dismissed that thought. Science didn't care what you looked like, only what kinds of things you can come up with.

They were lead around and shown some really amazing things. Peter knew they were low level, as this was just a school tour. He didn't care, it was all so amazing. They were taken into a laboratory, and were welcomed by Dr Curt Conners. When Peter saw him, he immediately recognised him, he had worked with his father. Doctor Conners said that he was trying to create a world without weakness. A world where someone didn't have to lose a limb, he asked if anyone knew how they were attempting to do this.

Peter waited a couple seconds, and when Ned gave him a little nudge, he answered. Cross-species genetics. Doctor Conners asked his name, and when he answered, Doctor Conners asked if he was related to Richard Parker. Peter adjusted his father's glasses, and said proudly that he had been his father. Doctor Conners then took the group over to another room, where there was a table in the middle, on the table were small containers with glass sides. Doctor Conners explained that he had worked with Richard Parker to make these spiders. Peter felt extremely proud of his father, he was then pushed out of the way by Flash, who wanted a better look at the 'cool' spiders.

That's when Peter noticed a little tingling feeling going across his hand. He looked down and felt extremely anxious, there on his hand was a spider, not just any spider, but one of the cross-species genetically altered radioactive spiders his father had helped design. He didn't move, but as someone walked past him, they startled the spider, which then bit him. He helped back his gasp of pain, if someone found out he had been bitten, he'd be taken to hospital. There was no way he could go to hospital, they couldn't the bill.

He was working two jobs, one at Delmar's, and the other was delivering pizza. His aunt was working as a waitress and going to nursing school so he could go to MIT. Uncle Ben was working three jobs, one to put food on the table, one to pay the bills, and a third so Peter could go to college. They were barely going to make it with the money they were saving up, there was no way they could afford a hospital bill. He knew Oscorp wouldn't pay it, after all, it wasn't their fault he was bitten, Flash was the one to push him to the ground. If he hadn't been knocked over, he wouldn't have been bitten. The school wouldn't pay for the bill either. Being bitten by a cross-species genetically altered radioactive spider wasn't covered by the school's insurance policy.

No, no way would he tell anyone. If Uncle Ben or Aunt May found out, and they would be told, as they were his guardians, they'd make him go to hospital. Uncle Ben and Aunt May would have to work even harder, he knew what they were like they'd both cut back any luxuries they would over-wise have. They'd do anything for him. He couldn't, he wouldn't do that to them. They both deserved so much more. So he kept it to himself, he didn't even tell Ned. Ned would defiantly tell Aunt May.

He felt like he was going to be sick, when he got home he went straight to bed, skipping dinner, he fell asleep before his head even hit his pillow. What Peter didn't know, was how much that single spider bite would change the world, possibly the universe. It wouldn't just change Peter's body and his DNA, but it would also change his entire life as he knew it.

Author's Note:

Felicia aka Black Cat was just a throwaway eater egg, she may or may not pop up at some point. If she does, she will either be a SHIELD Agent or a cat burglar.

She may flirt with Peter in order to escape if she is a cat burglar, but there will be

No Peter/Felicia.


	6. Chapter 5

Scarlet and the Spider

Chapter 5

When Peter woke up, his entire head was pounding. No, scratch that, he ached all over. He felt like Han after coming out from carbonate. Was this what a hungover felt like, if so, he was never touching alcohol. Every sound hurt his head, the birds were chirping outside his window, which he usually loved to wake up to, but now it killed his head. He could barely move, that is how much he ached.

Uncle Ben came in whistling, which sounded louder than normal, as if it was being played out of a speaker directly next to his head. Uncle Ben told him to get up, but he simply groaned. Uncle Ben stopped, he hadn't been complaint that he had to get up, it was a groan of pain. He felt his Uncle's hand on his forehead, he vaguely heard his Uncle say that he had a fever. He heard his Uncle shutting the blinds, he could almost feel his Uncle walking back to his door. He sighed in relief after the lights were turned off, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He opened his eyes when he heard someone coming up the stairs, he somehow instantly knew it was Aunt May, wait how did he know that. Well from the sound of it is was someone with a lighter walk than Uncle Ben, but heavier than Ned, so that meant it had to be Aunt May. Wait, how did he pick that up from just from his hearing.

He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Aunt May, from the clanking of metal, and the slushing, he could guess that she was bring him soup, and the clanking metal was the spoon against the side of the bowl.

Sure enough, Aunt May came into his room carrying a tray, with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. He thanked her, and realised his voice was croaky, he sat up and took a sip of water. He thanked her for her taking care of him. She lightly laughed, and told his it was her job. He smiled and she left him to eat his soup. He ended up spending the whole weekend in bed, and on Monday he didn't go to school. He was sick for an entire week. When Aunt May and Uncle Ben asked how he could have been sick, he claimed that a sickness was moving through the school and people were taking days off school.

Ned brought him his work everyday, they finished it, and then on Friday they watched a movie on Peter's portable DVD player. Peter didn't really pay attention, he'd seen it before. It had fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles. Peter was just happy to spend time with Ned, he could finally go back to school. Yeah, I know, he thought. What normal teenager can't wait to get back to school, well Peter couldn't, his science teacher had said that he would help Peter get a scholarship at MIT, and that was the first step of Peter's dream, it was MIT, Stark Internship, Stark Apprenticeship, CTO in training, Stark Industries CTO, and then he might start his own company, in order to help people. That was a long, long way off. After Ned left, he lay back, rolled over, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Author's Note:

I decided to a lot more focus on the sudden change, especially the enhanced senses, which is partially why he wears a mask, to try and drown out the noise, so to speak.

Sorry about the lack of uploads, I have really busy with school and then my laptop was having issues, I'll try to upload more regularly.


	7. Chapter 6

When Peter woke up, his entire body was stiff. 'Did anyone get the number plate of that truck' he thought weakly. His entire body screamed when he got up, he went to get changed but stopped when after taking off his shirt. He had been a twig his entire life, and now he looked like a supermodel.

He stopped to think about the Captain America Museum his class had visited last year on a History field trip. Steve Rogers had gone from a twig to well, Captain America. He thought about the spider bite he'd received. 'What was that spider' was the only thought he had. He finished getting changed and put on a light jumper over his t-shirt. He noticed how wearing two layers covered up his new physic.

As it was a Saturday he didn't have school and he had finished his homework and caught up on his class work. After a quick breakfast, where Peter noticed he had to eat a lot more food than he usually did in order to feel full. Peter ended up writing a letter to Captain America. He knew the Captain would probably never see it, but it was a good way to vent his emotions. He explained how he'd been bitten, what had happened to him the past week, how his body had gone from, well a twig, to the body of a supermodel overnight.

He wrote how he'd realised the similarities between the two of them and how Cap was the only person who would know what he was going through. He made sure to include the fact that similarly to Cap; he could now hear a dog bark at the end of the street, and how everything was too noisy, too bright, how every smell was ten times stronger. Peter told Uncle Ben and Aunt May he was going for a walk to get some fresh air and clear his head. He sent off the letter and felt heaps better, just the act of getting that off his chest was such a relief.

Peter went home and had a nice relaxing weekend. He want to school on Monday, and during his first class of the day his teacher told him that some people were waiting to talk to him in the principal's office. Peter didn't know who would want to talk to him, maybe it was some people coming to offer him a scholarship, and maybe it was people from MIT. The last thing Peter expected was to see a man in a dark suit. When the man saw him, he smiled and stood up to face Peter. "Mr Parker, I'm Phil Coulson, I've been looking forward to meeting you for some time".

Author's Note:

I am so sorry for the long wait, I am in my final year of High School, and this story has been the last thing on my mind. I will update when I can, but expect long gaps between chapters. I am so sorry, but school comes first.


	8. Chapter 7

When introductions were out of the way, Peter's principal told him that Phil Coulson worked for a specialised department of the government and he had a job offer for Peter. The principal then left them to talk.

"Good Morning Mr Parker. I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. As your principal said, I have a job offer for you."

Peter decided to speak his mind "I thought SHIELD was taken down by Captain America after he discovered SHIELD was secretly HYDRA." Agent Coulson smiled, and gestured for Peter to have a seat. "Not all of SHIELD was secretly HYDRA, we have been rebuilding, with Agents we can trust, and we would like you to join us."

"What would I be doing?" Peter asked, sitting down. Agent Coulson smiled, "You would receive basic mandatory training, how to shoot a gun, how to defend yourself, and things like that. Then you would be given your own lab. I'm not just a SHIELD Agent anymore; I'm the director of SHIELD. I recognise your talented Peter. I think you could do great things one day. I'd like to make that day come a lot sooner, and not have your economic situation hold you back."

Peter thought about it. "I'm in." Director Coulson shook Peter's hand. "Glad to have you with us Peter." Peter decided to tell Director Coulson about what had been happening to him, how the spiders bite him, the effects it had on him. Coulson smiled and pulled out a letter, the very same letter he had sent to Steve Rogers. "Captain America is an old friend, he gave me this letter, and we will help you reach your fullest potential and know what you're capable of, and make certain you know how to control your gifts."

Director Coulson gave Peter a business card, and on the back was an address. "Don't let that out of your sight Peter. It's where you will come to work every day after school, your hours will usually be from just after school and you won't be working on weekends at first. For the first couple weeks, we will be discovering your limits, and then you'll train with Captain Rogers, learning to control your own strength, so you don't hurt anyone. Until you start training, I recommend trying to control your emotions the best you can and keep your distance for a couple weeks."

Peter nodded, "I can use the excuse of still being slightly sick, in order to keep my distance from other people, until I can control my enhanced strength, if it turns out I have it. The last thing I want to do is accidentally hurt someone." Coulson put his hand on Peter's shoulder, and smiled. "I know you don't Peter, I know your parents would be very proud of you."

Peter was shocked. "You knew my parents." Coulson shook his head. "No, but the former Director of SHIELD Nick Fury did, he always said they were his best Agents. That was I personally came to meet you, you are the son of SHIELD's best scientists and agents, that and Captain America requested I come.

He would have come himself, but that would have given you unwanted hassle and drawn unwanted attention. Oh, and Peter, this is a proper job, so you will be getting paid, you won't need to keep working multiple jobs in order to pay for college. I'm going to have an agent come around to talk about the job to your Uncle and Aunt, and don't worry, they will be discrete." With that he stood up and left, Peter stood up and walked out of the office as the bell went, Peter went to his next class."

Authors Note:

I'm not going be uploading in a while, and when I do, there will be big gaps between episodes. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 8

The next week went by in a flash of classes and Peter had decided to quit his after school jobs, now that he was going to have a government pay-check, he didn't need to work as hard and could instead invest his time into work to help others. Mr Delmar understood, but told Peter he'd always have a job there, and then as per usual he'd handed Peter his favourite sandwich, winked, held a finger to his lips and sent him on his way. Peter had later discovered that he'd gotten extra toppings. He'd miss working there, but for once he was putting himself first. He needed to figure out what was happening.

He remembered what his Uncle Ben always said, "with great power comes great responsibility". That usually meant always being willing to lend a hand to those in need, but Peter didn't mind. He'd never accept an award, like last month he'd had climbed a tree and rescued a little girl's cat, the only reward he needed was her smile and laughter as her cat had licked her cheek, it had been one of the best birthdays he'd ever had.

The Agent had come over and his Uncle and Aunt had both believed the story that he was going to be working as an intern at a local government facility and he'd be helping out wherever he was needed. The only catch, he couldn't discuss any of it, with anyone, not even them. It was all classified, the agent explained that Peter would be safe, and if he needed to talk to someone, he'd be assigned to a government psychiatrist. In the end, they'd agreed and he'd settle into his new rhythm. Wake up, go to school, go to work, come home, eat dinner, do his homework, brush his teeth and go to bed, wake up and start again.

Captain America was really nice, he had told Peter to call him Steve, but Peter was still struggling with that, so they'd compromised on Cap. Peter and Cap had bonded over their mutual sudden change. On weekends, Peter would occasionally meet up with Cap and have lunch. Then tragedy struck, Peter had been walking home after having lunch with Cap and bumped into someone. His newly dubbed 'Spider-Sense' had gone off, but he'd payed it no attention. That's when he heard it _**BANG**_. He ended up holding Uncle Ben in his arms as he passed, he'd screamed for anyone to help.

"Help! Please, someone help!" Uncle Ben had taken his blood stained hand and said "I Love You Pete, you've always been the son I never had. I love you. Now Pete, I want you to listen to me. I don't want you to do anything stupid, like go after the man who did this. I want you safe. Don't blame yourself, there was no way you could have ever known or done anything to stop this. If you only remember one thing I taught you, remember Pete 'With great power comes great responsibility'. I love you Peter". With that he'd taken a single deep breath, in and out and then he'd just stopped. Peter's entire world ended in that single night.

After the funeral, he'd been angry. He knew that he could hurt someone, so he'd looked himself away from everyone. He didn't go to school, he couldn't face leaving and not coming home to see him. He missed the way he'd come in every morning, whistling happily open his blinds and laugh when Peter groaned as the sunlight hit his face. **Knock, Knock, Knock.** Three knocks, just like Uncle Ben used to knock woke Peter out of his isolated world. Aunt May's voice called out "Peter, Steve from work is here.


	10. Chapter 9

Peter opened the door, and there stood Steve Rogers, Captain America himself. Aunt May would never recognise him, she didn't hate superheroes or blame them for the damage they caused, but she don't care for them either. "I will be just downstairs, yell if you need me. Aunt May said. Steve came into his room and sat at the foot of his bed. A few weeks ago Peter would be freaking out, Captain America was on his bed, now he didn't really care, and he didn't really care about anything anymore. He felt like he'd just received the Dementor's Kiss, he'd lost the motivation to even get up in the morning, his life had lost all meaning, it was bleak, depressing, it was void of its usual life, it was to put it simply, empty.

When Cap asked "How you feel Peter?" He was about to answer that he was fine, when he was interrupted before he could even speak. "Don't you dare say you're fine, I know you feel absolutely awful, believe me I know? If you need anything, and I mean anything. I want you to call me, I mean it Peter, anything. You want food, you want to go for a run, get out of the house. You want to hit something or someone, who can take the punches of your increased strength, without you holding back. Call me Peter, I mean it. Call Me". With that he placed a piece of paper on Peter's bedside table, and went to leave. "Steve, thanks" Steve smiled, nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

Peter slowly got up. After a long shower, where he tried to drown himself. He found himself looking in the mirror, he looked terrible. He went back to his room, picked up his phone and the card that Director Coulson had given him. He called the number and a female voice responded. "Mr Parker, I'm Agent Hill, I've been expecting your call, though I thought I was going to have to wait another week." Peter smiled, "My Uncle would want me to waste my life mourning him." "No he wouldn't, Mr Parker. Can we expect you on Monday? Peter looked at the calendar on his wall, it was Friday. "Yes, you can."

Monday came all too soon. It was Peter's first day back at school after his Uncle died. He'd missed an entire week of school, and yet it only took him the weekend to catch up on all of the work he missed. "Parker." Peter groaned, he'd made it throughout the entire day and was just about to leave, but of course, just as he's about to leave his luck runs out. "What do you want Flash." He turned around to face his tormentor, surprises to see him without his friends, the same guys who'd hold you in place, while Flash hit you.

Flash sighed "I'm sorry Peter." Peter was shocked. "Excuse me." Flash sighed again. "I'm sorry your Uncle died, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you, I'm sorry about everything. I don't expect you to ... "I forgive you." Now it was Flash's turn to be shocked. "How can you forgive me so easily?" "I don't hold grudges Flash." Peter extended his hand "Truce." Flash shook it. "Truce."

Peter headed down the street; stopping at Delmar's to pick up his sandwich, only this time he picked up Steve's favourite as well. He stopped at an official looking building. This was it, he was about to start work as a SHIELD scientist. The same company which founded the Avengers. Shield had a rough history, dealing with Loki and then being secretly overrun with Hydra. They had been making a do back though, assisting the Avengers with evacuating civilians during the Sokovia during what the press dubbed the Age of Ultron. He took a deep breath, and opened the door. As he walked in he thought 'Today is the first day of the rest of my life.'

Authors Note:

I'm so sorry for uploading in a while; I have been so busy with school. I simply haven't had the time.

I am starting a new series: HHR Horcrux Hunt. As you can guess, it's about Harry and Hermione on the Horcrux Hunt after Ron leaves. If you don't like it, don't read it. I would appreciate any feedback.


End file.
